farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Selto Durka
Bio Backstory Captain of the lost command carrier, the Zelbinion, Durka was believed to have died over a hundred cycles ago. Viewed by Peacekeepers as one of their greatest leaders, the truth was far darker. In truth, Durka was a hateful, conniving, violent coward, whose malicious cruelty was well above standards, even for a Peacekeeper. Rygel, while imprisoned on the Zelbinion, learned first hand exactly how cruel Durka could be, and suffered unknown cycles of constant torture under Durka's watchful eye. Several cycles after Rygel was transferred, the Zelbinion was lost. The Zelbinion was attacked by the Nebari, severely crippling the ship and killing most of the crew. Durka, in an attempt to escape, killed a junior officer, and dressed the said officer in his uniform, in hopes the Nebari would believe he had committed suicide, covering his escape. The ruse was all for naught as the Nebari captured him in the end and subjected him to 100 cycles of mental cleansing. Durka Returns After a Nebari ship collided with Moya during an unplanned Starburst, the crew of the Nebari vessel came aboard to seek refuge. The Nebari official Salis brought his two prisoners aboard: a Nebari rebel captive, Chiana, and a passive, mind cleansed Sebacean, Durka. Rygel, horrified to see his former torturer alive and well, vowed to murder him. Building a makeshift bomb, Rygel made a botched assassination attempt and instead "knocked" him out of the mind cleansing. According to John Crichton "... Cleansing doesn't get the tough stains out." Durka, now returned to his old self, determined to regain his former glory and attempted to overtake Moya. He was ultimately thwarted, thanks, in part, to Chiana, who pretended to be on his side and lured him into a trap. In the end John sent Durka afloat in space on the now-derelict Nebari ship. Durka the Pirate A cycle later, while trying to enlist the help of the Zenetan Pirates who controlled the Flax, Rygel discovered Durka to be the new leader of the Pirates. Durka, scarred from their last encounter, made an attempt on Rygel's life, but Rygel, prepared for such eventualities, struck back and killed Durka, the Pirates subsequently agreeing to Rygel's proposal to provide him with use of the Flax. For the next several days, Rygel carried Durka's decapitated head on a staff, a testimony to his final victory over the man who robbed him of so many cycles. ("Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B") Quotes *"Hello, Rygel. Welcome home." *"I am very disappointed in you. Somehow I expected the Dominar of Hyneria to be more... dominating." *"I achieved nothing as a Peacekeeper." *"No, these are meaningless, brute-force solutions. The Nebari showed me a better way." *"Hello, Rygel. You undid the Nebari mental cleansing. Isn't that the most superb irony?" *"While I was... cleansed, I genuinely felt ashamed of who I was, and what I'd done. But do you know, thinking about it now, I have no idea why?" *"Kcrackic no longer commands here. Nor is he, in fact, alive." *(Durka's last words): "When I am finished with you, Dominar, Death himself will pray for you!" * (About Durka's head): Rorf: What are you doing with that head? Rygel: He's an old enemy. I LIKE that he doesn't TALK BACK. * (About Durka's head again): Rygel: Start acting like professionals. THAT'S what we do to people who DON'T. Trivia Appearances * Season 1: ** "PK Tech Girl" ** "Durka Returns" * Season 2: ** "Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These..." ** "Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B" Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Peacekeepers Category:Sebaceans Category:Male